Sometimes It's Love, Others It's Just Acting
by DoctorWhoNerdEva
Summary: Michael has a new life of fame and fortune being a sex god rockstar, all the girls chasing after him. He left all of morganville behind including Eve, Shane and Clare. new life shows their true colours and what love really is, and when it is just brilliant actin. *yes i suck at writing theese. just read it ignoring this basically. it has swear words. you have been warned.*
1. Chapter 1

**Ignore any spelling/grammar mistake. First real time writing so don't hate. Don't steal my ideas please. I dont own the characters just the plot. **

**Eva x**

Chapter 1:

**Eve POV:**

So here I am, sitting in a crappy ol' bus stop waiting to be taken back to Morganville, the home of Vampires. I had been let out for only a month due to my 'health'. Myrnin and Amelie had forced me to take some time away from all the fighting of my hometown. Ever since Michael had left me i had become more and more isolated from the rest of the inhabitants of that small village i was brought up in.

BEEP. So Oliver had arrived. Great *sarcasm* I thought. "Get your Goth arse in here then! We haven't got all day for you to be daydreaming about the outside world. Time to go home"

"Alright, alright I'm coming. No need to get your knickers in a twist." I mutter to myself although I knew full well that he could hear every world perfectly due to his vampire enhanced senses.

I guess you're wondering why Michael had left me and well everyone. He managed to get signed with a small, but uprising company; he thought he was better than everyone else in the shitty little hometown of ours. Saying "he was just going to see what it's really like to be famous" then took off without even a days notice. I guess you could say i felt rejected as 'the love of my life' didn't even give me a second thought when it came to what he wanted to do. But that's just life.

**Shane :**

Michael is a dick. But I guess I can see why he would take the first chance he could get to be out of this place. I really wouldn't want to stick around here for the rest of my life. I would've taken Clare with me though. How could he just leave Eve like that? He used to get so fucked over whether he was doing the right thing or was good enough for her. I suppose he was just a REALLY good actor. Ever since he just upped and left Eve hadn't been the same. Me and Clare reported it to Amelie and Myrnin and they sent her to an adult psychiatric ward in the closest, human hospital. She should be here any minute now really. I'd really missed her. It was unusually quiet since she'd left. It was creepy. Once she was settled back in here we had a lot of shit to sort out. We all needed to get a second job or find a new roommate . it surprised me how much of the rent Michael actually paid for us. All the bills were adding up and we needed a way to pay them soon. If we didn't...

"I'M BACK BIATCHES!" shouted Eve as she burst through the door with her strange humour and endless amounts of energy that still surprised me after all these years. This stopped my train of thought spiralling into a complete mess of worries and anxiety that had kept building up as I was now 'the man of the house'. Well sort of. I was just the only guy at the moment so got stuck with all the manual labour and DIY issues.

"Did you miss me?" Eve beamed. She seemed genuinely happy for the first time in months. I was glad to see the smile that reached her eyes for once.

"Of course we did hun" Clare told her. "I've needed someone to gossip with about the new hottie in town. Who is not a vamp. And obviously about Shane who's decided to start annoying me since you were gone".

"Thanks Clare. Nice to know how much my girlfriend loves me" I told her ironically; faking being wounded by her words. I knew she did not mean them but they were just to make sure that Eve would stay this positive.

"Oh your welcome dear" she mocked at me.

"So guys, any beer left in this house?" Eve laughed then headed off into the kitchen with me and Clare trailing behind her.

**So yea first chapter done. Please tell me if this is okay or good or if i should carry on writing this or not. Thanks lovelies ^.^ **

**Eva x**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI THERE ^.^ HOPE YOU LIKE THIS**.

Chapter 2:

The next morning...

Shane:

"Fuck" i groan as i rolled over and fell onto the floor. Oops guess i slept on the sofa again last night.  
"What you doing on the floor?" Asked Clare in a sleepy voice. Who, as it seems, slept on the sofa aswell last night. "Actually what time is it?"  
"Coffee time!" Replied Eve in a weirdly happy voice for someone who usually hates the mornings and is willing to commit murder for a extra minuet of sleep.  
Me and Clare dragged ourself out of the lounge and into the kitchen were the smell of coffee was surrounding us all.

3 cups of black coffee later i prepared a breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon amd toast. Which was all eaten in approximately 5 seconds.

"Eve. Out there...did it, well, help? Are you okay now?" Clare worridley inquired. I knew that on of us had to start talking about it; but none of us really wanted to talk about what happened. It needed to be done though.

Eve:

I sighed. I knew this was coming.  
"Better get this over and done then shall I? Okay. So, when i was there i was put into a psych ward. But only for a week. They said that even after day one i had a 'drastic improvement' to my health. This was compared to what i was like in the hospital here. Afte a week they thought i would be okay to be out in the open but wanted to keep me close by the hospital to monitor if my health, behaviour and such changed. Bam. Three weeks and alot of take away chinease food later i was picked up by oliver and taken here." I said this missing out some information they shouldn't have to deal with. Nobody needed to know the real reasons is was sent away. And i can name it-him in one word. Jason. The issue of my life.

"So that's it?" Shane asked.

"Yep" i said. "Right im going to get ready" i rushed upstairs to my room and put on my black and blood red stripped tights with a short, black net skirt. I then put on a red corset with black lace around the edge with a halter neck top. I checked the time on my phone. 10:23. Shit. I quickly lined my eyes with as much black eyeliner possible and put pencil on my waterline; put on my mascara and finished with blood red lipstick. Carrying my medical documents i pulled on my black, spiked creepers. Pulled my hair into a ponytail leaving my fringe out and tied a white bandana around my head.

Racing out the door i screamed "ill be back soon. Off to see Amelie. Bye!"

Amelie:

Where is that girl? I thought to myself. She had only 2 minutes left to drop off her results from the hospital. Dead on 10:30 Eve burst through the door in her full Gothic outfit. None of which i had seen before.  
"Did some shopping while you were away?" I smirked at her.  
"Er yes. Here are the results you wanted. Ill be off now"  
"No not yet." I told her. "Michael will be returning in 2 months time to do a-what he called, 'hometown concert'. Yes that was it. Will you be okay with this?"  
"Of course i will. Now i must be going i need to talk to Oliver about getting my job back at Common Grounds"  
"Goodbye for now then" i smiled at her.

**YEA NOT MUCH HAPPENING JUST THOUGH I SHOULD POST SOMETHING TODAY.**

**THIS WAS DONE ON MY PHONE SO I CANT SPELL CHECK ANYTHING. MY LAPTOP IS FUCKED SO IM DOING IT ALL FOR MY PHONE FOR NOW.**

**EVA X**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Clare:

"I GOT IT" i screamed as i ran through the front door of our house.  
"You got what?!" Screamed back Eve.  
"A raise! We can afford edible foooooood!" I sang/shouted. I skipped my way into the kitchen holding bags; the evidence of my recent food shop.  
"Yum. What we making?" Eve beamed back at me.  
"Phajhitas" (sorry cant spell that) I returned her huge smile.  
"Ah finally. Real food." She muttered to herself as she began to unpack the food from the flimsy plastic bags.  
"Iknow. It'll be good to finally have a decent meal in this house. Cannot wait."  
"My stomache's already rumbling at the thought of dinner!" Eve said just as we began to cut up and cook the vegetables for the dinner we were so looking forward to.

BEEEP. BEEEP  
"Aghhhhh" we screamed at the same time as the fire alarm blasted us out of our own little world as we were cooking.  
We both started laughing so much we were crying; my mascara smudging into my foundation and Eve-well looking compleatly awful. Black was everywhere and was mixing into her freash coat of red lipstick. "Fuck get a teatowel" i shouted and laughed at the same time to Eve. She grabbed the closest piece of cloth-that happened tp be my newest cardigan that i had ordered and had recently been delievered. She waved it infront of the fire alarm as she said through tears of laughter "we're not dead, there's no fire, we're still alive in here!"  
"Yes iknow your not dead. If you were then we would finally get some peace and quiet around here-and with you screaming at the top of ya loungs i don't think thats gunna happen anytime son!" Shane joked back. "Well you would miss my fashion expertice if i was dead and who would make you all coffee in the morning?! Huh what would you do without me?" She joked back.  
"Ah yes hello Shane, yes i got the raise, yes I'm fine and didn't get killed for asking for a small favour from my crazy boss. Thankyou for asking." I laughed at him.  
"You did?!" He smiled. I nodded. He ran to me and lifted me up spinning me around and around like in an old film or a ballet type dance. "We're NOT going to be homeless"  
" we know" me and Eve mocked him together.

Shane:  
*about an hour later*  
As we sat round the dinner table i asked Eve "so, dyou have a job at Common Grounds again?" as i ate part of my fajhita.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full" Clare scolded me as she hit the back if my head. I smiled at her cuteness.  
"Yep. Day shifts aswell. Not like any vamp would try and drink my blood after all the shit that's happened to us. Don't think any of 'em are ever in the mood to deal Oliver or Amelie, specially when she's on her bloody period" she mumbled off at the end so i could only just hear what she had said.  
"Good." I nodded. I was pleased that i didn't have to pay double for my part of the rent. I was saving up to get Clare a present, i'd already chosen it and it was pretty expensive.  
"So, i hear the new 'emo' kid is asking around for your number" i told her, winking at Eve and Clare.  
"Oh he already has it. Met him. Spoke to him. Flirted with him. It's already a done deal so we'll just have to see what happens with him won't we."  
"Boy she moves fast. One day back and she's already eyeing up a guy to tie up to her bed to have her way with" I joked with Clare.  
"Like fuck she does"

Clare:  
"I'll wash up" i offered.  
"Okay I'll do it tommorrow" Shane said.  
I wonderded off into the kitchen carrying the plates humming Sleeping With Sirens song If You Can't.  
"Met a girl at 17  
And she ment the worl to me  
So i gave her everything  
She turned out to be a cheat  
Said she'd been thinking for a long time  
Said she'd found somebody  
I've been thinking that this whole time

Well I never thought you'd stay  
That's okay  
I hope he takes your filthy heart  
And then he throws you away some day  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know"

I dumped all the cutlery into the sink and began to clean away the remains from our dinner.

"If you can't hang  
Then there's the door baby  
If you can't hang  
Then, there's the door!"

"Lovely singing dear. Keep it that loud and I could get away with murder" a voice said. A voice i knew all too well. A voice that chilled me too the core.

**OKAY SO SORRY I AINT UPDATED BUT I WAS BUSY. PLEASE REVIEW OR FOLLOW OR WHATEVER. I WANNA KNOW YOU PEOPLES THINK.  
THANKS3**

**Follow my tumblr please?! .com**

**Oh and Sleeping With Sirens are amazing. Kellin Quinn is one beautiful man ^.^**

**Eva x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai. Kay so i realised there are loads of mistakes in the last chapter. Sorry on my phone but i hope you people can still understand it :s**

Chapter 4:

Eve:  
As Clare went off into the kitchen i set off upstairs to my room. I layed down on my bed and thought about my earlier encounter with 'the new emo boy'.

*5 hours earlier*

I was working for about an hour after Oliver had given me my job back at common grounds when a boy i did not recognise came over to the counter. I found this strange as comsidering i had grew up in this shitty town of not many i knew each and every kid adult and adult. I would especially rember one who looked like him aswell.  
"Hey there what can i get you?" I asked with a smile.  
"A cappoccino with chocolate flakes on top. And a date with you along with your number" he flirted with a wink at the end.  
"Is that to take away or drink in?"  
"Drink in darlin' "  
"Right that'll be $2.50" (*i dont actually know how much that is cause im english and dont understand dollars or if its too much or little*).  
"So hun what's your name?"  
"Eve. Eve Rosser. What's yours?"  
"Jace."  
That name shocked me as it reminded me of before my brother had an episode and went crazy; they were the days where he wasn't Jason my scary brother. He was Jace, my sweet over protective bro.  
"Cool. When did you move here?" I asked.  
"Couple weeks ago. Haven't seen you around here before but i've definantely heard your name once ir twice. More like a million times really."  
"I er was out of town for a bit" i said. For once i was struggling for an explination. "Better go make your coffee then shouldn't I?"  
I quickly made his caffine drink and got the change he was owed. As fast as i could i took his recipt-before he could take it, and wrote my name and number on it. Giving him everything i took off my apron shouted to Oliver who was somewhere in the building that i was leaving.  
"Goodbye Eve Rosser" jace said to me as i walked out the door.  
"Bye" i returned and walked back home.

*present time*

The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I picked up and looked at the caller ID. An unknown numer. I pressed accept stopping the music my phone was blaring, which happened to be Alligator Blood by Bring Me The Horizon.

"Hello?" I asked into the microphone of my mobile.  
"Hey Eve, it's me" a new yet familliar said.  
"Jace..."

**PLEASE REVEIW/FOLLOW/FAN PLEASEE. I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SORRY THIS IS SHORT AND BORING BUT ITS AN UPDATE.**

**EVA X**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Michael:

I was surrounded by everything i could ever want. The most expensive, high quality guitares you could find; people to clean and cook for you and really anything you could imagine i was given.  
But it just could not, would not ever feel like a real home to me. This was just temporary. I would find a girl that i could settle down and marry, who didn't care about by vampireness and i could have real home where i belonged with my own family. And i knew that definately wouldn't happen here in this medium sized house in the middle of Dallas filled with luxurays beyond compare.

"Michael" my manager called out to me from the kitchen; when he was-yet again making a sandwhich or some type of easily made food. As a manager he was great, a cook he was absolutely horrific.  
"Yeah?" I answered him just as loud.  
"You got a gig in that little village. Y'know the one where you lived before"  
"What?! Morganville? As in the one where i left loads of people behind for this carear, where they all live?"  
"That very one" he informed me with a smile.  
"When is it?" I inquired.  
"2 weeks"  
"Right..."

I could not believe it. I was going back. As soon as i had managed to get away from there. After i finally got signed. I was back in that shitty village. Oh god. Clare. And Shane. And...Eve... I know a lot of people are thinking that i must really not love her or care for her of i just left but i really do. I can't bear being away from her but i need a taste of the outside world. She and Shane and Clare can leave whenever they want and never go back. With me, well I'm so very different from them now. If I leave like o have now I will still inevitabley go back there as I am a vampire and that is the only place we can have humans know of our existance. But still roam free. Live like a normal person.

I was surronded in this beautiful place, thinking (and missing) a shitty little town full of killings, blood and a huge-although at the moment stopped war. Yet something was missing. I could any girl falling at my feet within the matter of seconds. Yet i didn't want any of them. I wanted Her. The girl i had always been in love with. The girl who didn't love me because i was a musician. Because i was not bad looking. But because of what I'm like on the inside. She knows the person who i really am. The Michael Glass not mant people know about. I needed Her.

I. Needed.

Eve...

**Dundundun shit gon happen. another short one but dont kill me. I have no idea what to write really. So please review and tell me what you think bout this chapter/story in general. Thankss :)**

**Eva x**


	6. Chapter 6

Aighte guiseee. Une chapter pour vous ^.^

Chapter 6:

Clare:

"So you gunna carry on singing to cover up any noise this makes" the chilling voice spoke again.

"What do you want?"

"You know what i want darlin' i want access to the running of Morganville. And YOU can give me that"

"Why the fuck would i give you that?"

"Oh because i just happen to have this nice little knife. And a lovely, fresh and sharp set of fangs ready to kill in a instant" the person said with a smirk.

"I highly doubt you'd kill me when im the only one who can get you into the system at all" i told them. I was compleately bluffing at the moment. I would never in a million years help that bastard into the leadership of the town. The only thing that kept the humans alive.

"Now now don't be so hasty to think your my only option. But i wont kill you..yet. Just leave you with this little scratch."

As they went to scratch me with the knife i tool the now boiling tub of a water and soap mixture and flung it in the face of my 'attacter'.

"Oops sorry did that hurt?" In that moment where he was momentarily stunded i dragged him through the closest exit and ran upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed calming my racing heart for a moment or two when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey. You okay? You seem a little off." Shane asked without waiting for a reply to come into the room.

"Yeah fine just saw a spider in the kitchen. You know how they scare me"

"Awh poor baby" shane mocked me off my fear of the evil little creatures wanting to eat me inside out. He came over to my bed and sat beside me then proceeding to wrap me in his arms and give me a hug.

"Want me to protect you from the lil spider?" He asked in a voice like one when you talk to a baby.

"Yeah please" i replied as i pulled the blanket over us and layed my head on Shane's chest.

"Lets just sleep" i said with a yawn. "Nite"

"Nite"

I fell asleep forgeting about the unclean dishes sitting on the side of the kitchen; most likely making it smell awfull and like shit.

SORRY I AINT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I HAD SCHOOL AND STUFF. REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND PM ME PLEASEEE. I DONT REALLY KNOW WHAT TO RIGHT ATM SO IM SLOWLY GUNNA RIGHT THIS SHIT. IT MIGHT EVENTUALLY GET FINISHED. BUT I DONT THINK IT WILL.

EVA X


End file.
